Choices: Jacob or the mystery guy
by catloveswolves
Summary: Story about Anna and Jacob, includes Bella, the wolves and other OCs, laughs, heartbreak, new love. Exciting new adventures! Rated M for later themes and possible lemons! Hope you enjoy this :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Early Days

This is the story of Anna and Jacobs's time together. They are both 19 years of age.

Summer.

APOV

Well its summer time and I have no idea what I am going to do, look for a job? Hang out with Jacob?

Ally, my older sister who is 21, comes into my room and announces that she and Leah are taking me shopping because apparently now I need a makeover and it was part of my birthday present that was yesterday. Why do people celebrate getting older, I just want to forget about age all together.

So off we go shopping for the day.

We decide to go to Port Angeles, I was going to get the works done, all had booked us at the salon to all get our hair done and have a makeover.

I guess I should take this time to explain that I am not the prettiest of girls around. My hair is frizzy dark boring brown, brown eyes and I do have tan skin but that is only because of genes. My sister on the other hand looks like a goddess and I would kill to be beautiful like her, but that is never going to happen. I am not exactly the tallest person and I am what you would say, curvy. My boobs are a good size but I keep them covered because what is the point if my face is not worth looking at.

When we arrive at the hairdressers they sit me down straight away and the stylists gets to work on Ally's orders, they must have worked it all out before I got here, so here I am 3 hours later with new look and I don't even get to see it till tonight at the party everyone is throwing for me, I told them not to make a fuss but would anybody listen. Nope.

So after we got our hair done, we went shopping to get a new outfit, I was roped into wearing a dress, I have never ever worn a dress for as long as I could remember give me jeans and chucks any day. I had to shut my eyes while trying the clothes on, all I knew is anything tight was a no go!

Ok so we finally have got home now, 5 hours later, I didn't even get lunch and I am starving! FEED ME ha-ha

Ally: So sugar, you excited for your big party tonight? All the guys are coming; you could pick up a boyfriend ay.

"Well considering all the guys coming to the party are the guys we hang out with all day every day I highly doubt that, they are like my brothers!"

Ally: Well you know it always helps to keep your options open!

Ally just gives me the cheekiest grin as I tell her just like she leaves her options open for every guy that has come along, Paul included which is just uber gross!

...

Ally: Hey girl, the party starts in an hour; we have to get you into your outfit!

Leah just stood there smirking at me like I deserve this or something.

"Shut up Leah, you know if I wear a dress you got to wear one too"

Well I just got a sign that should not be shown to kids.

Leah: Hey we better hurry up because I can sense the guys coming; they will be here in a couple minutes.

The music starts pumping and I cannot bear to go down, Ally and Leah went down ten minutes ago. I finally look in the mirror, I am pleasantly surprised.

My hair has been cut to shoulder length and straitened; it looks so sleek and shiny. I have a simple amount of makeup on and it is just the right amount, noticeable but not too noticeable. I have also put my contacts in for the night just for comfort.

My dress, it is a simple halter-neck cocktail dress, just black and I am wearing a pair of black flats as heels would not go well with me.

Well I guess I should go down now, no holding back.

JPOV

I have been on edge all day, it is Anna's birthday tonight and I do not know why I am nervous about seeing her, she is my best friend, I have known her since we were in kindy, I showed her mine if she showed me hers that was the way we ran.

We pulled up in my new car, the rabbit carked it and so I did up a new mustang, it was my new baby. Quill and Embry were squashed in the back with Seth in the front.

Leah answered the door to let us in and tell us that Anna was going to be awhile. We got the music going and had managed to sneak some beers and got the party going. I didn't even notice that Anna had come down, all of a sudden it was like the music had been switched off and we all focused on Anna.

How do I describe her...gorgeous, I have never seen her look so beautiful, maybe this was why I was nervous being in the presence of her, my instincts are too much for my own good.

Anna: Umm guys, stop staring now! Let's just party and forget I look like this ok.

That seemed to loosen everyone up and more people started showing up, the house is full and the music is pumping.

"Anna, you look umm good" I scratched my head awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Anna just smiled at me and said thanks.

"So you are enjoying the party of the year?"

Anna: Yeah, it's not too bad, I hope you don't mind but I invited Bella, she and Edward are going through a rough patch and I wanted to cheer her up.

"Na its cool, you should know I am over that now, I am just glad she decided to stay human"

All a sudden a very drunk Quill smacks into my back and I accidently poor all my beer over Anna, its dripping down her breasts and all I could do was stare at her like the idiot I was.

"Oh shit! I am sooo sorry Anna, Quill bumped me that moron!" I gave Quill a punch and a smack up the head but all he could do was laugh, that drunken fool.

Anna: its ok Jake I'm just going to go and clean it up, it's sweet and excuse to get out of this dress.

Anna just gave me a grin and walked off, wow that was a cute grin, man why am I thinking like this, she is my best friend!

I turned to go into the lounge and bumped into Bella

"Hey Bells, you just got here?"

Bella: Yeah I thought I would make an appearance, mingle with the peeps.

"Mingle with the peeps?" Bella just laughed and said it was a new phrase she was trying on, not really working for her though.

"Yeah Anna is up stairs, I poured beer all down her dress, not my fault! Quill bumped me"

Bella: Oh yeah sure, that's it; we all know you want to see her naked Jake; you just don't want to admit it, I'll go and check on her ok.

APOV

Jake has given me a good excuse to change my clothes into something more comfy, there is a knock at my door, it is Bella

"Hey, you just got here? Did you see Jake, did he tell you what he did to me?"

Bella: Ha! Yeah I gave him shit about wanting to see you naked, you should've seen his face! Classic moment, wish I took a photo. You know he likes you ay, he just does not know it yet.

Bella was trying once again to convince me that Jacob has a thing for me, yes ok he is alright looking but he is my brother!

"OMG did you see Ally, she is all over Paul again, they need to get over theirselves and just admit they want more than kinky sex with each other"

HAHAHAH we just cracked up, we know that Paul does really have feelings for Ally but is too arrogant to admit it to himself. Just call it Women's intuition.

"So, lets have girl talk for a bit, what is going on with you and Edd?" Bella hates it when I call him that but only puts up with me doing it.

Bella: Well, he is doing his needy act again, like when Victoria was after me but this time he has nothing to worry about, well nothing he hasn't told me. When I told him I was coming tonight he was furious and demanded he came along for protection, he just does not understand that the wolves are not going to hurt us!

"Gah, just let him be, he'll come around, just got his knickers in a bunch, he is just afraid of you breaking, which I tell you everytime you are not breakable my friend, not around me!"

Bella: Thanks, thanks for this it is exactly what I needed, ok lets go down and do the shots, I guess I should have my first and only one while I have a chance.

The party went on till the early hours of the morning, I ended up passed out with Jacob on my bed, we did this all the time but now it feels different, maybe I should stop letting him stay in my bed.

My parents came home from their weekend away and announced they still had one more present for me.

Mum and Dad: Ok honey, we have put some real thought into this gift for you, its not everyday you turn 19 you know.

"Yeah, I know buts its not every day you turn 20 too" I can be real cheeky to my parents sometimes, they learn to ignore me.

Parents: Ok honey, you and Ally and Bella are going...

...

Oo bit of a cliff hanger going on here! Lol

Ok so this is my second story, I stopped the other one because I just was not feeling it, it turned out boring.

Hope you all enjoy this one though!

REVIEW :P only if you want to though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Birthday Surprise!

APOV

...LA! OMG my parents are paying for us to go to Los Angeles for a week! ANNNNND we are also going to the Eclipse premier, apparently we are going to a VIP section with my Aunt Cheryl, and we may even get to meet the stars! But we were told beforehand not to let our hopes get too high.

2 weeks later we were leaving to LA, Aunt Cheryl met us at the airport, Ally starts singing Party in the USA, we really were small town girl's ha-ha

We pulled up to her house in Malibu, it was sooo nice, right on the beach too.

DAY ONE

Today we decided to go to the beach and just chillaax

Ally: Hey my beauty Belle, today you finally get to have some sun on your skin! No more pasty skin for you!

Bella: I better be careful I don't get too burnt, Edward may only recognise me by my scent and not the way I look!

I think Bella is really coming out of her shell with us, that was hilarious we all cracked up at her.

"Ok guys just so you know I am not taking my shorts off and I am not wearing a bikini, I don't need to blind everybody on the beach today"

The girls moaned that they had heard all of this before and I need to change the record, well I can't change how I feel at the moment can I?

We didn't have far to go to get to the spot we wanted to be in, clear view of the water, and possibly the meat on display, mmm sexy.

There were a few people playing volleyball on the beach and they asked us to join them, their names were Jay Jay, Cliff, Candy, Brenna, Mark, and Vinnie. We had such a blast with our new friends, we took lots of photos to remember them by and got their emails so we could add them on Facebook.

When we got home that night we all crashed because we were exhausted from the long day, Bella did not get too burnt, we were glad too otherwise she would not come to the premier with us looking like a lobster.

"Night girls!"

DAY TWO

Aunt Cheryl: Ok girls we have a big day ahead of us again, we are going shopping and I am taking you around the sights of the city.

Ally: Can we stalk the movie stars ha-ha! You know I am kidding, not really.

Man my feet are soo sore, I don't know if I can handle any more walking, thank god we have finally arrived back home, tonight we planned to just relax and hang out.

DAY THREE

AHHHH! ECLIPSE TONIGHT OMG I AM SO EXCITED I CAN'T WAIT

BEEP

You Have One New Message-I check my phone to see that it is Jacob

J: Heya, hope you enjoying urselves, I miss hanging out with you, come back soon

I didn't know what to make of that txt

A: Yea, going good, going to eclipse 2nite can't wait! Ima rape jasper

J: ok...um well I hope u enjoy that, well I guess ill txt ya later

A: Bye then...

Ok that was strange, I chose to forget about and get on with getting ready for tonight. I've decided to dress up a bit, no dress though, black 3 ¼ dress pants, strappy sandals and a nice top, hot pink tank singlet with my black cardigan over the top.

We had to be there at 3pm, we had a private car pick us up to take us to the premier. A short while later we arrive for the premier, we don't walk the red carpet, we got ushered to another area to wait to go into the movie.

...

Movie just finished we were so excited it was awesome.

"OMG is it just me or was Taylor looking even more hot than New Moon?"

Ally: OOO yeah those wolf boys just make me hotttt!, we got to go find them, they are around here somewhere, where did Aunt Cheryl go?

Bella: She said she had to report to her boss and will be right back, we were instructed to stay right here.

We all cracked up laughing and walked off to see if we could spot anybody. I told the girls to go ahead of me because I got to the toilet. I was just coming out of the bathroom, I turned the corner and BAM!

I literally did walk into a wall, not abs of steel, not a hot warm body, but there was someone who just happened to be walking by.

He helped me to my feet

"Hey are you ok? You know it's not good to walk into walls"

I looked up and it was none other than Taylor Lautner, I was secretly screaming inside my head, I tried to play it cool.

"Umm yeah, I'm good, you know the walls just draw me to them I must be so dam attractive"

What am I saying I must sound like a major douche!

Taylor: Ha, well ill agree with you on that.

Is he flirting with me?

"Ok well thanks for helping, I gotta go find my friends now"

Taylor: Hey wait, whats your name?

"It's Anna"

Taylor: Ok Anna, am I going to see you at the after party? I could get you and your friends in.

"OK, I'll just go find them"

I left to go and find the girls.

TPOV

I had to get out of there, the press are hounding me about anything other than the movie. I decided to explore the venue, I had been here before but not when there is anybody else around.

I was just walking around and then I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw someone smack into wall, yes I was right, I went over to help the girl up.

I am surprised I didn't have screaming in my face, the girl just stuttered and tried to joke it off.

After she left to go find her friends I just hung around waiting, I suddenly felt my arm being pulled and it was my dad saying the press want to speak to me outside to ask a few questions.

I found myself being hounded by flashing lights and people shoving microphones into my face, I was lead away into a private area to speak to the press.

I realised I had left Anna!

"Dad I gotta go back, I forgot something" I tried to walk back but dad pulled on my arm to sit

Dad: No son, you need to get this done first. "No but Dad I really neeed to get back there", "I am sorry we do not have time for this, we are going to the after party straight away"

Grrr I may have just let something special go, I don't know I just had a feeling about this girl.

APOV

"OMG you will not believe who I just met! Taylor figgen Lautner!"

Ally and Bella: No way!

"Yeah and he said he will take us to the after party, come on he is waiting for us!"

I took the girls back to where I left Taylor, that's strange he is not there when I get back

Ally: Ok so where is he? You know your imagination does not count as actually meeting him

"No, he was here, right here, I swear it!"

Bella: Sorry, maybe he had to go. Bella put her arm around me to comfort me

"I knew it was too good to be true, oh well lets go find Aunt Cheryl, I think we are going to another party, hmm will not be as fun as it could've been hanging out with Taylor"

Ally: Hey girl, you know, he's a celebrity he got to keep up with appearances, so let's forget about it and go and have a good time.

We walked outside to find my aunt so we could go, I kept my head down, and I just didn't feel in a party mood anymore.

TPOV

I was sitting in the private area and I saw her! I saw Anna walk past with her friends, she looked sad, I tried to get up but they kept hounding me with questions. I finally got away to try and catch up to Anna.

APOV

"Anna, Anna!" I heard someone calling out to me, "hey Anna, wait up" I turned to see Taylor calling out to me; he had a big charming smile on his face.

"Hey, did you still want to come to that party with me?" Taylor looked a bit shy and looked a bit like he was blushing.

"Umm yeah, I still want to come but we gotta go ask my aunt still, oh yeah by the way this is Ally my big sis and this is my friend Bella" the girls just stood there with big cheesy grins on their faces and looking at me funny.

My aunt let us go with lots of begging and pleading, she even gave us enough money to get a taxi back home to her place.

...

At the Party.

I hung out with Taylor a lot while Ally and Bella went off on their own, they had a mission to get as many numbers as possible, I kindly reminded Bella that she has a boyfriend and should not be doing anything she will regret, but I was happy for her because he really was not good for her she just could not see it.

"So tell me everything there is to know about you" Taylor was smiling encouraging me to spill all about me.

"Umm ok where do I start, I'm 19, and I am Quileute, I live in La Push with my family, I don't actually have any plans for the future as I am pretty happy to get a job and just live with my tribe. I love cakes, like sooo much! Umm I love dogs but we cannot have one because my mum is allergic, and this is my first time that I have left La Push"

"Wow, you have never left La Push! Oh you have so much to see, you know that is what I would do, I would love to just travel and see everything that there is to see, but I am so busy I never have time for anything"

Taylor and I actually ended up talking all night till the early hours of the morning, the girls had already got a taxi back and Taylor had offered to give me a ride home with his driver. He dropped me off at 5am and we exchanged numbers and he promised he would txt me.

...

It had come to the end of our week and it was time to go back to La Push, I hadn't heard from Taylor for the rest of the week, not that I was waiting all the time checking my phone for him to txt.

We have finally arrived back home and I am exhausted!

I was just getting into bed and turned out the light

BEEP

You Have One New Message

Hey its Taylor, sorri didn't txt, been supa busy, I had a lot of fun wit u at the party and I hope 2 c u agen.

I got really excited and told him that I too had a good time and would like to see him again. We ended up txting all night till I fell asleep in the middle of a txt. When I woke up that morning I had a new message saying good night.

Maybe this summer was not going to be all that bad.

Hey guys' long chapter I know but I had so many ideas that I wanted to fit into one chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you thought

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

Anna and the girls have been in Los Angeles for a week, I didn't really know what to do with myself because I really did spend all my time with Anna. I missed her so much, I don't know why I just have all these feelings for Anna but I don't know if I should do anything because she is my best friend and I don't want to lose her at all.

I arrive at Anna's house the morning after she got back, before I could knock on the door she comes flying out the door and into my arms.

"Oh my Jakey I missed you, I had thee best time ever!"

"Oh yup, I missed you too I was sooo bored without you, I worked on my car alone" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Oh well you'll get over it ha-ha" I just started laughing and he picked me up and tickled me till I said mercy. Jake put me back down and we went inside to hang out.

"Jake, I am sorry I ignored you while I was gone, you know we were just so wrapped in everything I completely forgot about everything"

"Oh nah that is alright, I knew you were going to be busy, even when you were raping Jasper, I got over it straight away"

"Right good then, glad we got that sorted haha"

I decided then that I was going to tell Anna I was in love with her, but I had no idea how I was going to do it and when the right time is.

"So shall we go to the beach today?" Anna asked, I said sure and she got changed and off we went.

APOV

Jake and I headed off to the beach, I was looking forward to spending time with my best friend, we sat down on the sand and I told him about LA, I did leave out the part about Taylor though, I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him, somehow I had a feeling that it could get very awkward with me talking about another guy, not that there is anything going on between us but we just didn't talk about relationships or anything, sure Jacob has had girlfriends but he never really had a relationship, he is sort of what you would call a player, I just turn a blind eye to it because it is Jacob.

"So what did you get up to while I was gone?"

"Well the guys and I we went to the local bar and just had a few drinks, Embry seems to think he has met the girl of his dreams, but we will see with that. Paul got into another fight about god knows what"

"Man one day that temper is going to get the better of him and he is going to get himself into so much trouble"

"Yeah I know, this time he almost got me dragged into it and I didn't even know why I was involved, I was just hanging out with this chick and then just got pulled by my shirt over to where the guy was"

"So some chick ay, you going to see her again" I asked Jacob this knowing full well he will not see her again but I like to tease him

JPOV

Ok this is it, I am going to do it now

"Anna, I gotta tell you something and I really don't know how to do it, but I feel I have to let you know"

"Ok Jake just spit it out will ya"

"Alright, iminlovewithyou" I mumbled it as I was afraid of the sound of my voice.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said, I am in love with you, I didn't know it before but I have come to realise my love for you Anna, you are my everything, I think about you all the time, I just cannot get you out of my head, now I don't know if you feel the same but do you not feel there could be something between us, maybe in the future?"

She did say anything for what felt like an eternity.

APOV

Oh my gosh, am I really hearing this? Jacob has confessed his love for me, I really don't know what to say, I had a feeling there was something up with him but never figured it to be this.

"I am sorry Jake, I have no idea what to say to that, I have to go, I am sorry I can't stay, I've gotta go think."

With that I ran off and ended up walking half way home till Bella came along and picked me up.

"Hey, what are you doing walking all alone?"

I got in Bella's truck and just spilled everything to her.

"You have to tell Jacob that you don't feel the same way as him, he has got to know so he does not feel lead on"

"But that is sooo hard, I just want this all to go away, he is my best friend, but then there is Taylor too, I don't know where it is going with him but if I have a chance I don't want to mess it up." I felt exhausted and when Bella dropped me back at my place I just fell asleep in my clothes on my bed.

I woke up and it was dark outside, I looked at my phone and there were a couple missed calls from Jake and a txt from Taylor. I decided to ignore them and take the bull by the horns, it was 10pm but I don't care I have to go see Jacob.

Before I had even got out of my car Jake was standing on the porch just staring at me, I sat in my car for which felt like an eternity, it wasn't until Jake was tapping on my window that I snapped out of it and got out and went inside not even looking at Jacob.

Jake came in and sat on the couch; I paced the lounge a few times trying to speak but could not find the words.

"Ok Jake, what you said today, I didn't know you felt like that, I just thought we were going to be best friends for live ever, you see I love you too but just as my best friend, you mean so much to me and your friendship is one of the most important aspect of my life, so I am sorry that I don't feel the same way as you do"

Jake was really silent, I couldn't tell his emotions at the time.

"Say something please Jake"

"Ok, I actually have no idea what to say, I didn't think you were in love with me but I just took a chance at it." He looked like he was going to cry, this next bit of information is just going to hurt him even more.

"Jake, there is more I have to say" I sat next to him and placed his hand in mine.

"You see, there is actually someone else, someone I met while we were in LA, I really like him and I want to be with him but I don't know if it going anywhere just yet"

JPOV

I feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on, she likes someone else, just maybe if he didn't come into the picture I would have might have had a chance.

"Alright, I accept that, I don't want to ruin our friendship too, so what do we do? Go back to hanging out like just before? Or will it be awkward?"

"Lets' just hang, we are both adults we can handle that right?"

I just gave her a big smile and said "sure, sure"

"Right, so what do you want to do tonight? Want to go for a late night swim, no cliff diving though, and then we could just stay up watching movies"

Anna just described our typical night and I agreed like always to do.

APOV

I went to my place to grab my togs and clothes for the night; I had stayed at Jakes place many times before it is like our parents just expect it of us to do that.

The water was nice and warm tonight I didn't want to leave but we had to get back so we could start watching the movie, we had agreed on The Hangover, we have watched this every weekend so far and are not planning on stopping anytime soon.

I can feel myself falling asleep and I let myself go with not a care at all.

JPOV

I have woken up way too early for a Sunday morning but there is a really annoying vibrating sound, I realise it is Anna's phone going off, I checked to see who was ringing, it said Private Number, I had to think for a bit whether to answer or not, It could be something important, I mean who rings at this time in the morning, seriously.

"Hello" I decided to just answer it for her; I leave the room so I don't wake her up.

"Umm, Hello? Who is this, is Anna there?" A guy was on the other end of the line; I had a feeling that this is the guy she was talking about.

"She is asleep, who is this?"

"I am just a friend of hers Taylor, who are you" This was getting a bit awkward.

"I am Jake, her best friend" I said it like in a way laying a claim and telling him to back off.

"Ok Jake, could you let her I know I called"

"Yeah ok sure man" I hung up without saying goodbye.

APOV

I woke up to the smell of something burning with a bit of smoke hanging in the room, I raced out into the kitchen to find Jacob trying to cook, I just laugh and take over, now I am no cook but I can do something as simple as pancakes.

"Geeze, can't leave you along for a minute can I? You know you're going to burn down the house one day"

"No I'm not" Jake said with a smirk on his face "Cos I am always going to have you around to cook for me"

"Oh, Ok it's like that now is it, I'm just the cook ay don't be thinking I am washing your clothes though"

It felt like normal again, I was relieved there was no awkwardness between us.

"Hey who is Taylor?" My heart dropped, how did he know Taylor's name, "Is he the one you met in LA?"

"Yeh, yeah he is why?" I was worried for some reason I wasn't ready to tell Jake about Taylor yet.

"Ok, well he called for you this morning and I said I would just pass the message on."

"Oh right, well thanks, I guess I will give him a call later on"

I told Jacob that I was going home because I got to have a shower and do some things at home, those things being talking to Bella and Ally.

I called the girls on a three way call.

"Hey girls, three words, sleep over tonight!"

**Sorry took a while to update, you know the old story, been so busy, had writers block...**

**Hope people are enjoying this and will feel the urge to review, just so I know I am in the right direction.**

**Have a good night!**

**xxxx**


End file.
